1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles that have body screening devices therein. More particularly, the present invention relates to mobile clinics that allow for the scanning of the body of a patient. More particularly, the present invention relates to mobile lung screening systems.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Lung screening is an important diagnostic tool for evaluating the condition of lungs of a patient. Unfortunately, virtually all lung screening must be carried out in a hospital or clinical environment. As such, for a patient to obtain the requisite lung screening, the patient must travel to the hospital and/or clinic so as to have the diagnostic procedures carried out at that time. Typically, lung screening will determine the condition of a patient's lungs, whether there are potential signs of cancer, and whether there any traumatic events that have adversely affected the lungs of the patient.
Whenever patients are required to travel to a hospital or clinic environment in order to have lung screening carried out, then the patient may be discouraged from having these important diagnostic procedures carried out. A need has developed so as to provide lung screening in remote locations so that patients can easily access the required care.
Unfortunately, conventional body screening devices are very complex, require great deal of equipment and controls, and generally are not compatible with mobile application. However, in recent years, there have been new products BODYTOM (™) and a CERETOM (™) manufactured and sold by Samsung. These products are transportable screening systems.
The BODYTOM (™) is a multi-departmental imaging solution capable of transforming any room in the hospital into an advanced imaging suite. It is a portable, full-body, 32-slice computed tomography scanner. The system has an 85 centimeter gantry and a 60 centimeter field of view. This BODYTOM (™) is battery-powered and has an internal drive system that can be easily transported from room-to-room. The BODYTOM (™) is compatible with PACS, EMR, planning systems, surgical and robotic navigation systems. The BODYTOM (™) is uniquely designed to accommodate patients of all sizes. It provides a point-of-care CT imaging wherever high-quality CT images are needed. The combination of rapid scan time, flexible settings, and immediate image viewing makes the BODYTOM (™) a valuable tool to any facility requiring versatile real-time portable imaging.
The CERETOM (™) is an eight 8-slice small-bore portable CT scanner that delivers high-quality non-contrast, and angiography, and contrast perfusion and scans in a variety of patient locations. It also has rapid scan time, easy-to-use interface, and immediate image viewing.
Unfortunately, the size of these devices makes them impractical for use in an ambulance. Typically, the interior of the patient compartment of an ambulance is not large enough or wide enough to accommodate such equipment. As such, it is been felt that such devices would not be suitable for use in a mobile clinic environment. Additionally, since the lengthwise dimension of the BODYTOM (™) exceeds the width requirements for loads on roadways, it was felt that this piece of equipment would not be compatible with mobile applications.
In the past, various patents and patent publications have issued with respect to mobile clinics and mobile scanning devices. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,478, issued on May 26, 1998 to Kamiya et al., describes a mobile self-contained trauma care system. This trauma care system includes a vehicle body having a floor, sidewalls, and wheels. There are a plurality of patient supports affixed to the sidewalls of the vehicle body. A central treatment module receives various treatment modules that are removably positioned on the floor. A treatment table is affixed to the floor and generally is centered above the treatment module.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,625,252, issued on Sep. 23, 2003 to T. J. Mirabella, describes an emergency vehicle with a medical imaging scanner and teleradiology. The system is incorporated into an ambulance or other vehicle so as to permit a patient be diagnosed while enroute to a treatment facility, such as a trauma center. The system obtains medical image data while the patient is being transported in the vehicle and transports the medical image data to a receiver at a location which is remote from the vehicle. At the remote location, the transmitted medical image data is displayed in a humanly discernible manner and interpreted by a qualified physician, who then communicates diagnostic information to the technicians in the vehicle and/or to the testing physicians at the treatment facility. By providing diagnostic information back to the treating physicians prior to the patient's arrival at the treatment facility, the patient can be routed directly to the operating room, or the intensive care unit, as necessary, thereby saving valuable time.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,794,001, issued on Sep. 14, 2010 to Blackwell et al., provides a mobile medical facility that is capable of treating a plurality of patients and is transportable over roadways. In general, the mobile medical facility includes a trailer. The trailer defines a floor area and has at least a first and second configuration. In the first configuration, the floor area is reduced to allow for transporting of the trailer over the public highways. In the second configuration, the floor area of the trailer is expanded and large enough to support a plurality of beds for treating patients.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,459,714, issued on Jun. 11, 2013 to Pomper et al., describes a mobile radiation therapy system so as to provide appropriate treatment at a patient's home residence. A mobile x-ray team can be dispatched to the patient's home. A technical team reviews patient data to determine a proper therapy plan. The mobile radiation therapy apparatus is dispatched to the patient's home as required by the therapy plan. The mobile radiation therapy apparatus includes a radiation source and shielding. It is capable of superficial radiation therapy and/or high dose rate, low dose rate, and medium dose rate implant therapy and/or particle therapy.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0155740, published on Jun. 5, 2014 to S. Y. Semenov, describes an electromagnetic tomography system for gathering measurement data pertaining to a human head and includes an image chamber unit, a control system, and a housing. The image chamber unit includes an antenna assembly defining a horizontally-oriented imaging chamber and including an array of antennas arranged around the imaging chamber. The antennas include at least some transmitting antennas and some receiving antennas. The control system causes the transmitting antennas to transmit a low-power electromagnetic field that is received by the receiving antennas after passing through a patient's head in the imaging chamber.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mobile scanning clinic that provides effective lung screening.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a screening clinic in which the screening can be carried out in remote locations.
It is another object of the present invention provide a mobile screening clinic that is compatible with Department of Transportation (DOT) standards.
It is another object of the present invention provide a mobile screening clinic that maintains a proper orientation of the screening vehicle.
It is still another object of the present invention provide a mobile screening clinic that allows a full crew to travel with the scanning system.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a mobile screening clinic that can be used in areas that lack external power supplies.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a mobile screening clinic that enhances the maneuverability the screening vehicle.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.